Caligrafia de uma Paixão
by ladyymione
Summary: Gina recebe uma carta errada e responde-a, logo ela troca cartas com o remetente e ela se apaixona pelas palavras dele...
1. Default Chapter

Uma pessoa vai mandar uma carta pra Mione mas quem a recebe é uma garota que se chama Virgínia Weasley... Ela lê a carta e responde dizendo que não tinha como ajudar a pessoa que estava pedindo ajuda em uma matéria... Cartas foram e vieram... No final das contasse se apaixonaram... Marcaram um encontro... Gina, nervosa, não sabia quem era seu amor, sendo que ele sabia quem ela era... Ele apareceu dois minutos atrasado mas para Gina teria sido melhor se não tivesse aparecido. No encontro, ele confessa que nunca escreveu as cartas... E que a pessoa que havia escrito nunca havia recebido as respostas. Gina não estava entendendo. Ele diz que leu as respostas como se ele escrito e a pessoa ria, mas no fundo sentia raiva por brincarem com seus sentimentos... Ele contou que quem havia escrito as cartas era... (não falo)... E que era por ele que ela havia se apaixonado. Frase mais importante: Nunca te vi, sempre te amei.  
  
_Mesmo que o tempo esteja nublado,  
Mesmo que o Sol se acabe  
Mesmo que a chuva caia  
Mesmo que se o mundo acaba  
Mesmo que o ódio volte  
Mesmo que a saudade bata  
Mesmo que do meu corpo  
Eu me liberte  
Irei te amar  
Mesmo sem conhecer seu rosto  
Mesmo sem saber quando te encontrarei  
Mesmo sem saber o porquê de isso agora  
Mesmo pensando que morrerei sem voc  
_  
"Tudo o que eu preciso é de uma carta de amor... de várias delas, eu ando tão triste... as pessoas dessa escola me tratam de um jeito tão indecente. É sempre gatinha pra cá... gostosa pra lá... tou cansada... preciso de um pouco de romantismo... toda menina precisa."  
"Concordo plenamente Gi, mais acho que cartas de amor não iam adiantar. Poxa pensa bem depois que você lê-se o que você faria? As guardaria? Isso seria tão monótono"  
- Já chega! - Amy gritou no meio da aula de Poções.  
- Algum problema senhorita Kinw?  
- Não professor eu só... - Ela olhou para Gina e Talita que estavam ao seu lado. - Eu só cansei do silêncio.  
Snape levantou uma sobrancelha e voltou a se concentrar nos trabalhos que estava corrigindo.  
- O que foi isso Amy? - Talita perguntou baixinho.  
- Ai cansei de vocês "Passa pra Gina" - "Passa pra Talita" ai que coisa porque vocês não escrevem tudo de uma vez? Que coisa!  
- Calma Amy - Gina fez ela parar de mover os braços, porque desde que começara a falar movia os braços de um lado pro outro sinalizando a troca de bilhetes. - A gente para... mais isso não seria porque você quer lê-los?  
- Não, vocês sabem muito bem que eu não gosto desse assunto chato!  
- Que assunto chato! - Talita perguntou indignada. - Conversar sobre amor é chato?  
-Conversar sobre baboseiras é chato! - Amy falou.  
-Acho melhor vocês irem diminuindo o tom de voz... - Snape murmurou - Estou escutando tudo. 20 pontos a menos para a Grifinória.  
Gina fez menção de mostrar o dedo do meio para Snape, este que levantou os olhos e encarou Gina, Amy e Talita.  
-E se eu conseguir pegar esses bilhetes. - Toda a classe virou-se para olhá-las - Vão ser 20 por cada papelzinho! E se reclamarem serão descontados por palavras!  
Assim que Snape voltou a se concentrar nos trabalhos Gina virou para o resto da sala e disse:  
- Que foi? - Todos se viraram no mesmo segundo e voltaram a trabalhar em suas redações.  
- Menos 2 pontos! - Snape murmurou e apontou para a lousa! "Proibido conversar com a outra casa!"  
Gina teve que abafar o riso de raiva, ela não agüentava aquele regra idiota, agora não se podia conversar com a outra casa na aula do Snape... só porque eram Grifinórios e Sonserinos, "vê se pode... que preconceito!"  
Uns minutos depois Snape olhou em seu relógio de pulso. Como não confiava neles...  
- Weasley! - Gritou dando um susto em Gina que estava entretida em xingar Snape por pensamento. - Me responda rápido! Que horas são? E onde estão os bilhetes?  
- São 17:05 e estão em um lugar onde não os encontrará!  
- Hum!- Ele retraiu os lábios. - Devido ao Baile de amanhã quero que todos os Sonserinos cheguem no horário então liberarei vocês para que se organizem e não cheguem atrasados! Mas as senhoritaa Weasley e Wodak que fiquem!- E depois de todos os alunos saírem acrescentou. - A senhorita Kinw também pode ficar... temos que dar um jeito nos seus berros!.  
- Ai que é? Hein tio seboso? -Snape encarou Gina com tanta raiva.  
- Menos 30 pontos da grifinória e agora trate de me tratar como um ser superior porque é isso que eu sou! E eu só não recolho esses papeizinhos porque eu sei muito bem onde estão e se Dumbledore descobre que fiz uma menina abrir o sutiã na sala da aula eu vou pró olho da rua!  
Gina corou intensamente, ela nunca imaginou que ele soubesse onde ela os colocou, sem reação Talita e Amy a puxaram para fora da sala e quando elas pisaram fora das masmorras gritou não tão alto:  
- Snape filho da uma p...  
- Jura? - Harry perguntou. Ele estava passando pelo local a tempo de ouvir Gina começar a frase, Rony ria da vermelhidão de Gina... e Hermione tentava fingir que não havia visto a vermelhidão de Gina, isso era o que dava mais raiva neles pra ela... eles ainda achavam que ela ainda era apaixonada pelo Harry.  
- Juro!Por todos os Santos que você quiser! - Ela passou ao lado dele fazendo bater um vento no rosto dele que bagunçou mais ainda os cabelos já desarrumados dele. - Babaca! - Murmurou ao alcançar o topo da escada.  
- Não vamos jantar?  
- Eu não quero ir, vão vocês!

* * *

  
  
Café da Manhã:  
Dia dos Namorados  
Cho observava Gina e seu grupinho fazendo alguns comentários, parecia muito séria. Gina imaginava que fosse inveja por Gina ter recebido mais presentes de admiradores que ela.  
Ela então levantou-se da mesa da Corvinal decidida a falar com Gina. Chegou à mesa da Grifinória e simplesmente disse:  
- Olhe para Draco! - E deu uma pequena espiada na mesa da Sonserina.  
- O que você quer dizer com olhe pró Draco?  
- Quero dizer que é pra você olhar para ele.  
Gina virou-se de modo a ver Draco Malfoy sentado na mesa da Sonserina, rodeado com os presentes de suas admiradoras e os encarando com uma cara de quem iria jogar tudo ao fogo assim que pudesse.  
- Tá, e daí... o que tem ele?  
- Eu tenho uma proposta, já que você virou a "belezinha" mais querida de Hogwarts. - Os olhos de Gina ferviam. - Você conseguiria conquistar... Draco Malfoy?  
Gina olhou de Cho para Draco, de Draco para Cho.  
- Quanto tempo eu teria? - As amigas de Gina que estavam sentadas na mesa observando a conversa prenderam a respiração.  
- Até ao final do ano letivo. - Gina riu com gosto.  
- Você está louca não é? Lógico que vou recusar... - Gina bufou - conquistar Draco Malfoy em... menos de 5 meses... você só pode tar delirando.  
- Nossa... - Cho riu sarcasticamente. - Bem que Harry me disse que você era medrosa... - Gina se levantou na mesmo segundo.


	2. O jogo está lançado

  
  
- Feito. - Cho abriu um sorriso e apertou com gosto a mão que Gina lhe estendia.  
Quando Cho virou as costas, Gina mostrou-lhe o punho de forma ameaçadora...   
- Eu ainda derrubo essa... e não vai ser nem no chão... Vai ser pró penhasco mesmo.   
- Gina, se acalme! - Amy disse, receosa, a Gina.   
- Eu estou calma! - Ela gritou chamando atenção de muitas pessoas no Salão Principal... Inclusive a  
de Draco.Gina sorriu, aquele sorriso que ultimamente deixava todos os rapazes do castelo meio "fora do ar" menos Draco... Draco era o terror da vida de Gina, o único que não olhava pra trás quando ela passava... O único que perdia todas as oportunidades de "jogar um sorriso" pra ela quando ela passava ao lado dele. O único, que não estava caído por ela.   
Gina sentou-se e apoiou a testa na mesa.   
- Bom dia meninas - Ela ouviu a voz de Harry. - Gina? Você está bem?   
Gina não respondeu a Harry apenas ergueu um pouco a cabeça e voltou a "apoiar" ela na mesa só que dessa vez ela bateu com força a testa e continuou batendo até Esther puxá-la.  
- Desculpa Harry - Disse Amy pisando forte no pé de Gina. - Ela tá meio mal da cabeça... - Ela deu um sorriso mio torto - Hoje.   
- Tudo bem... - Harry falou meio confuso. - Pelo pouco que conhecia da Gina, sabia que ela só ficava "meio mal da cabeça" quando algo realmente a preocupava.   
Ele sentou-se na mesa tentando ouvir a "lição de moral" que Gina parecia estar recebendo de Esther.  
"Porque será que Gina tá tão nervosa... - Harry pensou - Será que ela brigou de novo por causa do Quadribol...!? Deve ter sido... desde que a vaga tá livre ela tem tentando entrar... Rony diz que é porque ela quer motivo para se aproximar de mim mas eu acho que não... acho que a Gina nunca teve uma queda por mim... pelo menos eu nunca percebi..."  
"Ai como eu o odeio - Gina pensou - Ele é um saco! Como eu pude gostar dele um dia... eu sempre vou me arrepender de ter gostado dele, o mesmo com o babaca do Malfoy, se é que um dia eu vou gostar daquele panaca, mas se eu conseguir sentir atração por ele eu já vou me sentir enojada".   
"O que será que a Weasley estava falando com a Chang? - Draco pensou - Tenho a leve impressão que era de mim... Mas espera, eu estou quebrando minha própria regra 'Falem bem ou falem mal mas falem de mim' porque eu vou querer saber... elas só estavam fofocando... qual o problema em fofocar... garotas fazem isso... espera aí de novo! Outra regra! Draco está quebrando outra regra! Não importa o que ela faça não dê bola prá Weasley! -"  
Draco se levantou da mesa da Sonserina e saiu do salão. Gina e Cho o observavam atentamente. Cho se levantou comentou algo com as amigas e foi caminhando na mesma direção que Draco.  
- Que... - Gina fez só o movimento com a boca sem sair o som. - Ela vai comprar ele! Tenho certeza! - Gina falou também se levantando da mesa e caminhando na direção de Draco.  
- A Gina é doida. - Esther e Amy soltaram ao mesmo tempo e se entreolharam.  
- Clik! - Amy gritou e saiu rindo.   
- Clik!? - Harry perguntou.  
- É uma brincadeira... Quando duas pessoas falam a mesma frase ou palavra juntas e igual, o que a gente fez, uma delas pode dizer clik e a outra tem que ficar sem falar até dizerem o seu nome... portanto não diga o nome da Esth... - Ela riu - Apelido ou nome pela metade que nem eu disse não conta!  
- Ai, que coisa chata... se eu falar Esther vale?   
- Harry!!!!!! - Amy gritou.  
- OBRIGADA!! - Esther deu um beijo estalado no rosto de Harry. - Valeu mesmo!  
- De nada! - Harry falou.  
- Chato! - Amy resmungou e Esther foi arrastando ela pra fora do salão atrás de Gina.  
Cho encontrou Draco no corredor que levava à biblioteca.  
- Hei, Malfoy!?  
"Ai é a Chang... o que será que ela quer!?"  
- Sim? - Ele se virou e perguntou cinicamente.  
Ela deu um passo a frente e o empurrou contra a parede de forma ameaçadora, mas Draco não tirava do rosto aquela expressão de que nada o assustava.  
- É que eu...  
Gina apareceu no corredor e cortou a fala de Cho dizendo:  
- Oi Draco.  
Ele olhou de Cho para Gina, da Weasley pra Chang.  
"Saquei! Elas provavelmente fizeram uma aposta... quem me conquista primeiro... deixe me ver... pra quem eu devo torcer... Chang? Não... ela já arruma brigaria de mais por causa do idiota do Potter, não quero me meter e ficarem dizendo que não tenho capacidade para arrumar uma namorada só minha... e vai a Weasley... ela é mais bonita até... mais nova que eu... posso me aproveitar..."  
- Oi Weasley! - Draco falou e passou por baixo do braço de Cho e continuou seu rumo.  
Gina abriu um sorrisinho e mostrou a língua a Cho, e caminhou até à escada que a levaria à torre da Grifinória...   
- Pensando em jogar sujo?  
Ela se virou.  
- O quê? - Gina perguntou não acreditando no que tinha ouvido.  
- Eu sei que fui eu que fiz a aposta - Cho começou... - Mas eu estou afim de te ajudar... sabe como conquistá-lo rapidinho?  
- Sei! - Gina falou,  
- Então não vai querer saber o que eu fiz pra tirar o Harry de você?  
- O quê? - Gina gritou.  
- Ah... então você não sabia? - Cho perguntou cinicamente.  
- Explique.... - Gina ordenou a raiva exposta em seus olhos.  
- O Harry era apaixonado por você... - Ela começou a andar em volta de Gina. - Ele simplesmente era louco por você. - Ela puxou o queixo de Gina para cima de forma a encara-la como se fosse um ser inferior. - Eu o fiz esquecê-la.... porque você não tem sangue quente para fazer o que eu fiz.  
- O que você fez?  
- Acho que você é muito nova pra saber! - Gina arregalou os olhos.  
- Sua, sua...! - Ela deixou as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos, e subiu correndo as escadas.


End file.
